


A Bat In The Forest

by SkyDragonGrandeeney



Category: Fanfiction - Fandom, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Adoption, Baby Character, Batpony, Cold Weather, Cute Baby Fox, Cute Ending, Fluff, Happy Ending, I'm trying folks, MLP Fandom - Freeform, Male Character - Freeform, OC's - Freeform, Past Tense Fighting, Personal characters, Quiet Forest, Rain, Sadness, Scars, Tough Guy Lead Character, WIP story, finding happiness, kinda wordy, my little pony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyDragonGrandeeney/pseuds/SkyDragonGrandeeney
Summary: A bat stallion wander's into a forest, a dark void consuming is life of repetitive fighting and his existence worth nothing...Will he leave with a bit of light instead with new purpose?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2
Collections: My Little Pony One-Shots





	A Bat In The Forest

Drip, drop, drip, drop... Each and every passing second continued with little and tiny drips alongside it, the sound almost silent; falling droplets of rainfall journeying downward. Readying to make just a speckle against the land, quenching the thirst for water once again.

On their expedition, some catch along branches, of old pine trees, and their tributaries. This rainfall's destination lies within a slumbering forest; it creaks, moans, and sleeps. Like much of its inhabitants, it awakens with the morning sun and keeps growing.

With each droplet traveling down toward the earth, among the rough bark of the branches and the soft leaves, it carries the rich scent of pine inside it. Until it finally lands with a quiet splash on moist soil, continuing to enrich the thirsty land. Roots are continuing to drink the fresh water, soft grass glistening and sparkling with sweet dew, and the ground soaking everything in.

As the rain showered on the landscape, fog soon began sneaking in among the foliage, making this dense forest even thicker as it swam in the deep mist. Nature here can only know emit the sounds of the storm brewing above it, and narrowly hide it's paths, for it's surrounded haze. Many animals would stay in a single place, waiting for the wet weather to sup-side along with its mist, yet one creature carries on in their trek, despite the cold raindrops falling onto his coat.

A horse of substantial size was dredging through the frostbitten forest. He almost seemed to be forcing himself to ignore the weather, despite how chilling it made its bones, but that's how it was for Kraith, forgetting how he felt was by instinct now. Numbing his emotions until they dried up and almost did not exist, even his amber slit-eyes showed no feelings. He dressed in long dark fabric's, some might suggest it's so he can hide in the shadows and away from shining crowds, not one to socialize perhaps; but the real reason is... So a quiet bat pony may conceal his tattered wings and scarred body.

Why is his body covered in so many scars? From fighting, but why the must and want for combat, so much for his body become layered in terrible injuries? Because for Kraith, that's all he can do; he fights, fights, and fights until his body is covered in reminders of those battles. He has since responded with even more fighting; after all, what other use could a warrior possess, other than the skill to fight and to continue fighting? For Kraith, he views his meager existence at being next to nothing, all he's suitable for is to battle and little else, so Kraith must make use of the trait he's only valued for. 

Without battling, Kraith is aware no one needs him, and should he die, no one will be saddened by his death. No tears, no cries, and no sorrow for his passing, and the only one to really suffer alone would be Kraith. Stirring from his gloomy thoughts, Kraith felt the cold drops of rain land on his snout, pulling him into frigid reality. No... His damaged leg awoke him, the pain sending stings up and down relentlessly, and his bandage now stained an ugly shade of red.

Kraith could only let out a sigh to respond, which seemed warm in the cold air around him, knowing his mental state is growing more and more consumed by almost nightmarish darkness, which lately seems to swallow his life entirely. The bat pony looked up at the gray slumbering sky, thinking how ironic it all was and fitting. A sad-looking atmosphere with icy rain pouring down onto a sad-looking stallion; he returned to continue his trek, after noticing he had stopped after taking a trip down a dark path in his mind.

Squeak!

Kraith's ear flicked at the sudden sound, what? It had been quiet until now, but he clearly heard something, yet he saw not a creature in sight, so he decided to pay it no attention. A few steps heading forward, another sound resonated along his ears; Yip! Yip! This time, it was louder but not by a lot and once again, no animal around that he could see, which is saying quite a bit for a bat pony. Trying to ignore the sound still, which started to bother him ever so slightly, but he did so once again, as it was just a random noise among the forest, it should be nothing more than that.

Ahroooo-ooo-oo!

The male pony grew stiff as he heard, what sounded most likely a high-pitched and faint little howl. Kraith, unfortunately, could no longer ignore these sounds as part of the forest's ambiance song. Something or someone is clearly nearby, despite not seeing a soul near and amidst the fog, so the real question began now is, where? Twirling and jerking his head in all directions, still not seeing a creature within sight; perhaps it is smaller, and is in the bushes hiding? That was a possible answer, yet given the scene had gone silent other than rain falling, searching through all the foliage seemed more and more tedious by the second. Kraith sighed to himself, resigning to the fact that might be what he had to do if he wanted to find what was causing those odd noises.

Digging at the ground softly with his hoof, brushing the leaves of greenery to the side from obstructing his vision, he moves his head back and forth, searching for sounds. Or trying to at least hear even a couple of more as direction to go, than blindly continue to explore. Catching his sight as he dug, Kraith couldn't help notice odd markings pressed into the earth; the dirt had been left with oddly shaped imprints. He first thought it was just random forms and appearances, common occurrences with muddy soil, even the outlines were so small, Kraith just tried believing his eyes were merely playing tricks on him.

However...Soon both Kraith's sight and attention began chasing after the pattern, the design in the dirt almost made out to be making a trail...? The marks started no longer seeming to be random shapes or a coincidence within the mud. They had a purpose now. They most likely left behind by an animal, an actual creature that also must have been making those sounds and noises, so where is...?

As Kraith followed where the tracks led, his eyes came to a screeching halt, similar to his body that seems frozen in time. Was he really seeing what he is? A...A small, small creature that could be no bigger than his own hoof, perhaps even smaller than that. Likely hiding, it seemed the best it could, from the cruel icy rain and landscape, within a shallow burrow which can hardly be called a shelter. As the large bat pony stood still, time itself seeming like nothing, all he could do was...Stare.

A sharp pain slowly began to build in his chest, it felt like it grew in twice in size the moment he laid eyes on that small creature. The cause was unknown, but compared to what was happening in front of Kraith, it seemed insignificant. The small figure curled tightly into a ball so unlucky enough, seeing features was a little tricky, but Kraith could notice it had a coat of orange and black, a fox perhaps? Those colors seemed the closet of that creature. It did seem strange how Kraith had not noticed sooner, it's fur color of orange stood out even more with all the green leaves surrounding it.

Yet...The questions remained unchanged. Why here? Why now? Kraith could not understand these circumstances within his view and grew to believe he didn't want to. Life is full of many hardships for adult creatures of various species, sizes, and backgrounds, yet what could possibly happen to deserve this...Punishment to a life barely beginning? The tiny cub didn't seem to be that old, which only raised more questions on why. Why is it here? Where did it come from? Is it hurt?..... Why is it alone? That last question especially had more weight and sorrow then Kraith needed at the moment.

As the bat pony tried to take in this dire situation, that fate has regrettably given him with no warning, Kraith comes back to reality only to take notice the fox cub...vanished!? Where'd it go!? He took his eyes off it for a second, so lost in his mind searching for answers, and he forgot to pay attention around him, especially to the cub! It's the smallest thing Kraith's ever laid eyes on, wandering around is just too dangerous!

The stallion looked in all directions, it's a ball of orange fur in a green forest and just more green; it shouldn't be difficult to miss! However... It is really tiny and likes to go quiet, so it could vanish into the forest without any trouble. Which is starting to create difficulty for Kraith, who, despite his own best efforts and would like to say, is worried about the fox cub? He remains his stance within the cold rain, thinking about how he lost a cub while in his own mind searching for answers?

Then, before he could even ponder the thought of racing across the icy terrain, digging through shrubbery and foliage once again with admittedly, more vigor. Ready to take flight and search in the sky, just for one little creature, he only stumbled upon; Kraith felt a soft nuzzle against his hoof. He jolted slightly, having been lost in his own thoughts again, unfortunately, as he returned to reality; Kraith slowly looked down to see what it was, didn't feel like grass or mud, and felt kind of soft but- Eh?

Kraith eye's widened and put on a shocked expression, given the site he saw was...Unexpected, to say the least. Laying just beside his hoof, curled in a tight ball and shivering still, was that fox cub. It didn't even occur to Kraith that of all places that cub would crawl to, would be under him; but, why did it even move in the first place? Nature seemed to answer that question fairly quickly, as freezing raindrops fell onto his muzzle at that second, Kraith gave a slight shiver to them in response, that's definitely an answer. In his haste to find the cub, he just about forgot the cold temperature surrounding him.

The fox must have seen Kraith as a form of a roof from the rain, it's previous shelter barely functioned as one, and moved to a better place, and under Kraith's body was deemed like the perfect place. And this cub was correct, the rain fell on Kraith, while the small fox now was just searching for warmth after getting away from the rain.

Not wanting the little creature to die from the cold, Kraith's first instinct was to slowly lower his body to lay with the fox cub, his chest right behind it, and with the cub now between his folded leg's. Kraith didn't know what to expect when doing that, he figured it would at least help keep it warm; NOT suddenly bury it's self into chest and fur, clinging onto him now and leaving Kraith not only unable to get away from it but also unable to move. Kraith thought this small fox would be more cautious and wary of him, yet it seemed to trust him wholeheartedly without question.

Another twinge of pain reminded Kraith of his chest ache; this whole predicament since the very beginning was hurting Kraith's chest more by the minute, the source his heart most likely, and he assumed it came of stress...As minutes passed by gazing at this fox, it started leaning towards, what he can only guess is probably affection. No other emotion really made sense for what he's feeling, not that he can think of.

At first, Kraith evaluated he would find somepony or creature to care for this cub, but its simple adorable actions weren't helping him focus, especially on thinking of a way to find it a home, and the thought of giving it. But...Affection alone cannot provide a real suitable home for this cub, nor give it a family it deserves and really needs. Kraith can barely care for himself, and look where it brought him! Wandering around from town to town, getting into fights endlessly again and leaving him with yet another scar, add it to the many he already has on body. Caring for another, one small and young at that might be impossible for a being like him.

As the bat stallion gazed on at this small fox cub, trying to find answers again, he started to notice something a little odd, with how it looked. It had features of a fox cub, but some defiantly weren't; like it's big front paws and seemingly spiked tail? But...Those are a few characteristics of Diamond Dogs, but they are dog-like creatures like the name entails, and this cub looks much more like a fox, not a dog. Kraith leaned his head down carefully to inspect; further, his curiosity growing as he tries to find a solution on what this little cub is. Perhaps this is a Diamond Dog, but a Diamond fox? But that seems so unlikely, yet he's looking at one here an- Pat!

Kraith flinched softly and widened his eyes; as he was looking at the cub in curiosity and confusion, he didn't notice until too late the little fox babbed his snoot with one of its paws! Guessed it didn't like how close he got; it didn't hurt despite the cub's intent to 'harm' him, resulting in just being surprising. Kraith moved his head back up, the fox cub then started swiping and pawing at the air, as it tried to get him again, yet he was too tall for it to reach; still continued to attempt though, guess it was grumpy now, it even started squeaking at him! Or was it more of a yip? Kraith couldn't tell the difference, only that it was grumpy still.

Kraith kept looking down at the now grouchy cub, his shock grew as he saw its eyes! They seemed so big and were bright green, almost like emeralds! He then actually let out a laugh as he continued to gaze, as the cub then proceeded to fluff up in 'anger' and paw at the air; trying to get him in vain again, it seemed pretty stubborn to get him, which reminded Kraith a lot of himself, funny enough.

It was then Kraith realized and felt he was smiling, not because he laughed either; no, he had been smiling for a while now. Kraith didn't even know it, to the point where he didn't know when he started smiling. It had been a very long time since Kraith smiled, and to do it without even knowing is a feat like no other. This little fox cub continued to surprise, shock, and amaze him in a span of only what seemed like minutes, it could have been longer, but he no longer knew how much time has passed.

It became more evident by the second that Kraith grew to care and love this little cub, just looking at the tiny bundle of fur was making him so happy and smile nonstop. The image of needing to give it away, having actually to do it, was liking drinking poison now. 

Could he even be a good father? They aren't the same species, Kraith's never also taken care of a child that was the same species! How can he raise it properly? Give it a good and happy life? Maybe his feelings were only wishful thinking, if Kraith genuinely does care for this cub as he feels, Kraith should give it the best life possible and not one that Kraith only hopes he could provide. Kraith lowers his head again, the fox cub grabs his snout in its small paw's and attempts to bite him on the nose, causing the bat pony to only chuckle.

As he comes to his final decision, the fox cub yawns softly from all its 'fighting' and lays its head on top of his muzzle, the cub's paw's still holding on and no sign of letting go either.

Kraith widened his eyes again, he didn't know what to think or do anymore as this fox was hanging off his snout. Falling asleep without a care in the world now, who not long ago was curled in mud and shivering from the cold rain. This little creature continues to make things difficult for him, even making decisions.

It made it's choice apparent, and so did Kraith; he leaned forward more, pressing his face against the fox cub and nuzzling its small body carefully, the fox now soundly asleep curled into a ball again, enjoying the affection in its sleep. He slowly pulled his snout away from the cub as it lays next to his hoof again on the cold ground, in turn not liking its warmth being taken away abruptly, proceeds to start whining cry.

Those whines don't last for more than a minute, as Kraith very gently and carefully picked up the cub by its neck scruff, slowly standing back onto his hooves again and placing the sleeping cub onto his back, between where his wings are and under his garments, the folds around his neck. It then kneaded into his fur slightly as a response, curling up again once more and continued its sound sleep when it was 'interrupted.' Kraith smiled as he felt the cub adjust to his back, as though it was used to it already, and he took a moment to think again.

Yes, he's never taken care of a child of any kind and can't care for himself very well either; what would be best is to find someone who knows how and they care for the cub instead. He knows everyone will say he's not fit for it, and the best life is without him in it. But...Kraith can try his hardest to provide that same life, a good and happy one, or die trying. Until now, Kraith felt like no one wanted nor needed him, but this cub does need him. Not because he can fight or anything like that. They need each other and together can create what they both wanted, a family.

Kraith will make this cub happy; he will protect it and teach it, he will do everything for it, and nothing will stop him from doing so. His life now is for this cub, his child, and family, a real purpose he's wanted for years.

Kraith began moving once again in careful strides, heading out of the forest towards civilization, and out of this rain finally, maybe stay at an inn and get something to eat. A soft smile on his face the entire time, of joy, pride, and hope; for a much, much better future he will make and for much, much happier times to come, thanks to this little cub, who will surely bring a bright new light, into a bat pony's life of darkness.

Oh yes, suppose the cub would keep surprising him because it turns out that the little fox......It is a girl! That makes everything a whole lot more complicated, which isn't a surprise. Joy.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo..............This is a story about some personal characters of mine. Not much else to say..>w>  
> I started this story awhile ago, took a break which was longer then meant and came back...Didn't know how to feel about it then. I still kinda like it, but not as much. It's very wordy, I know =w='


End file.
